Agonia
by just adry from nowhere
Summary: one shot..estar a tu lado me lastima sin embargo por que no puedo alejarme de ti?...por fin lo he comprendido..tu y yo...eso no debe pasar.


**Agonía….**

Te miro desde la distancia y aun así puedo ver tu disfraz …..quiero protegerte.

Permíteme aliviar tu sufrimiento…tu soledad

Por que me preocupo si te lastiman? .. no lo se

Por alguna razón me importas..y mucho… déjame estar a tu lado….

Permite que sea yo el que cure tus heridas…. el que te haga olvidar …..

….

….

Luche por una oportunidad y sin embargo se que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti

Acaso es que no te das cuenta ?

Este sentimiento quema mi interior..me lastima no poder decir la verdad pues lo arruinaría todo…nuestra perfecta amistad….

Pero no me importa ..por ti …..haría lo que fuera……

Yo te consolare… viviré y moriré por ti...nunca te abandonare.

…..

…..

….Cuantas veces me has dicho que lo amas?

…. cuanto tiempo soportare el estar aquí …..a tu lado?

Por que no puedo estar lejos de ti?

Por que sigo haciéndome esto a mi mismo?

Cuanto tiempo mas estaré así ?

Cuando seré capaz de ver la verdad?... De quitarme esta venda que llevo desde hace tiempo…

Cuando sanara la herida que le haces a mi corazón

Esto es inaudito ….no lo puedo creer

A veces odio sentirme de esta manera….es desesperante….

Por que no puedes verme, como puedes ser tan ciega, ….porque no te das cuenta…

…..

….

Tu no lloraras por mi ausencia……..lo se…

Tan poco te importo?

No me extrañaras?

Por favor al menos inténtalo

… moriría tan solo por saber que me amas..

Me siento completamente solo en este momento

Por favor deténtelo……por favor puedes detener el dolor que siento ?

No puedes……porque nunca dirás esas palabras .. …

Me olvidaras … me abandonaras .. me dejaras ir…

….

….

Sabes nunca planee nada de lo sucedido….no era mi intención molestarte ni mucho menos ser un estorbo en tu vida

Bombón…..Dime, tu crees en el destino? ….No se porque lo pregunto si ya conozco la respuesta ... si existe entonces estoy en problemas …porque por lo visto mi destino es sufrir…. eso explicaría porque te puso en mi camino sabiendo que jamás me corresponderías ..porque me cautivaste si antes lo único que me importaba era mi misión … eres dichosa …no todos tenemos la suerte de tener una vida destinada a la felicidad...aunque me conforma saber que a ti si te sirvió mi compañía …..al menos por un tiempo

Tu ..eras todo lo que yo deseaba, todo con lo que alguna vez solo me atreví a soñar, agradezco cada segundo que me regalaste y agradezco la amistad que me ofreciste pero no puedo aceptarla….que tipo de amistad podríamos tener en la enorme distancia que pronto no separara…..

….. si tu me lo pidieras no lo dudaría ni un solo instante, tan solo tenias que decirlo y yo me quedaría……..seria capaz de renunciar a todo si así lo quisieras pero he aquí el problema….tu no me quieres ….jamás lo harás……tu no sientes lo que yo siento, no sufres como yo lo hago y eso…..eso es insoportable

Aunque no quiero debo aceptarlo….. me iré y tu no harás nada para detenerme…… … Por esta razón….todo el amor que siento por ti….todo…. te lo dejo…. todo este amor que no cabe en mi pecho…. te lo dejo…. ya no lo quiero... porque me esta destruyendo….ya no puedo soportarlo mas, no soy tan fuerte sabes …… por favor no me culpes ….. Créeme ,es lo mejor yo….yo ….. te libero…. te dejo ir … todo esto ha llegado a su fin… ya no hay mañana para Seiya kou por lo menos no aquí…. no a tu lado

…..

….

No me mires de esa manera ..como si te doliera….. ya deja de jugar conmigo …….que es lo que pretendes…deja de darme esperanzas..por favor…..

A diferencia de ti…. todo lo que quería decir….. te lo he dicho …te amo …

Me has escuchado?...puedes sentir el latido de mi corazón?

Por dios esto es lo mas doloroso que he hecho en mi vida…….despedirme de ti … si pones atención escucharas el sonido que hace mi corazón al romperse en mil pedazos….. tan solo quisiera creer que este maldito destino que hoy me separa de ti me permitirá estar a tu lado algún día ….quizás en otra vida….hoy no me queda mas que resignarme, tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo nunca me doy por vencido pero esta vez eres tu la que declaro mi derrota……….adiós mi dulce bombón ….espero que al menos…..seas feliz

…..

/FIN/

y.y …no se porque pero no puedo escribir nada lindo..ultimamente me he sentido un poco no se…pesimista?..supongo que esa es la palabra que me define hoy..Pero créanme que soy una de las tantas que deseamos que seiya **NUESTRO AMADO SEIYA** sea feliz … desgraciadamente el animo no me acompaña….

A modo de reflexión: un amor no correspondido es difícil de soportar…buuuaaaaa…pobrecito seiya Y.Y… peor aun es sentir algo por una persona y no tener el valor de aceptarlo..cuando por fin te das cuenta ya es tarde …duele…y te lamentas… pero ya es tarde…lo único que te queda es olvidar… el tiempo ayuda en este aspecto .. pero no puedes evitar querer arrancarte el corazón cada vez que alguien te lo recuerda…pesimista y cobarde …U.U' mala combinación no creen?

En fin…review porfissss


End file.
